roblox_talkfandomcom-20200214-history
Bacon Cheeseburger
Bacon_Cheeseburger Bacon_Cheeseburger is a multiforum user that started posting in late 2015. He started playing in summer 2014 as MTT_EX (previously known as tryplayingminecraft), but a termination in summer 2016 forced him to switch to an alt he didn't use much, Bacon_Cheeseburger, and there is where he currently resides. Roblox Beginnings Bacon_Cheeseburger joined Roblox on August 3rd, 2014, under the name tryplayingminecraft. He played for a few months and then subsequently got bored and quit for a year. After the year's hiatus, he had some trouble getting back into the account. It seems that he had forgotten to write down the password used for the account, and panicked that it was lost forever. However, he checked the notes on his phone and found it, and then continued to play. Discovery of the Forums Bacon discovered the forums (still under the name tryplayingminecraft) in December 2015, as a place to vent his frustrations on the verified email gift being handed out late. Instead of then going back to playing games, he stayed on the forums. Off Topic and Name Change Off Topic was the first subforum he stayed at. He never became really known, as he only accumulated about 300 posts on the tryplayingminecraft name altogether. It was during this time that the underscore name update came out. As soon as he heard about it, he rushed to created several names (Bacon_Cheeseburger, Tidal_Wave) and rename himself to "MTT_EX" (chosen because he liked Undertale quite a lot at the time). But after 2 thousand posts and around April, he became bored of Off Topic and decided to try his hand at ATR. All Things Roblox All Things Roblox quickly became Bacon's (still known as MTT_EX) new home. The ban heavy, anti-Roblox nature of the board kept him interested for the rest of his first account's short foruming time. During his stay in ATR, he managed to become somewhat well known, raid tons of cafes, became one of the few supporters of tix removal, got into several arguments with LeCodfishJoe, and had a few siggies he managed not to get banned for. Termination On the night of July 30th, 2016, Bacon had his first encounter with every Robloxian's worst nightmare: the termination of their main account. After 7,993 posts, the mods had decided that enough was enough, and terminated MTT_EX. There was a lot to sort through on the ban list: 3 copied games, a false reported t-shirt, and 7 forum posts. He was so discouraged from Roblox that he took yet another hiatus from it and didn't even bother appealing for the account back. The Rise of Bacon_Cheeseburger Bacon was bored. It was a midsummer day and he had literally nothing to do. There was a heat advisory outside, his favorite games were becoming boring to him, and he had read every book he owned. There was one option he could think of: check out Roblox again. As soon as he logged onto his alt, he became immediately entranced with the game once more and began to post on ATR again. This time, he knew how to avoid getting deleted and receiving long bans, and became way more well known with his Hungry Games series, where he made threads asking for 24 people to post in the thread and made a Hunger Games simulator out of them. In addition, he also began posting a bit faster. After 12 thousand posts, he decided ATR was getting boring again, and turned to a different subforum; RT. Roblox Talk Roblox Talk is where Bacon currently resides.